A super namorada da Kagome
by Rabbid Girl
Summary: Quando Florzinha Utônium se ofereceu para testar a nova máquina do tempo de seu pai e criador, nunca imaginou que teria que ajudar uma certa garota do futuro apaixonada por um meio-youkai da Era Feudal Japonesa. Será que o plano de um falso namoro lésbico dará certo? Resumo confuso, mas a fic será melhor, eu garanto.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

 _Itálico: pensamento_

 **A super namorada da Kagome**

 **Capítulo 1.**

10 horas. Japão da Era Feudal.

Esse era o lugar para onde a estudante Kagome Higurashi viajava, através do poço come-ossos, e ajudava seus amigos a recuperar os fragmentos da Shikon no Tama, uma joia que dava poderes incríveis.

Entretanto, depois de um incidente de dias atrás, Kagome relutava cada vez mais em voltar à Era Feudal. O motivo? O mesmo de sempre: Inuyasha e sua indecisão.

Em muitas das pausas para descansar que o grupo fazia, Inuyasha ia se encontrar com Kikyou, magoando Kagome e lhe dando falsas esperanças. Ela entenderia se ele não gostasse dela de volta, mas precisava ficar enrolando na hora de dar uma resposta?

 **Kagome:** *encarando o poço da sua era, triste* _Eu tenho que acabar com isso, mas... mas como?!_

Ao mesmo tempo, mas na Era Feudal, um estranho portal surgiu perto do local onde o outro poço estava, e uma garota da idade da Kagome caiu pra fora dele. Uma garota ruiva e muito bonita, com roupas modernas demais para a Era Feudal.

Mas o mais chocante eram os olhos da garota: eram de cor rosa!

 **Garota:** *levantando do chão* _O Professor tem que melhorar o amortecimento das viagens no tempo!_

A garota, chamada Florzinha Utônium, olhou em volta, confusa. Havia aceitado testar a nova máquina do tempo do Professor Utônium, seu pai, e sempre quis conhecer o Japão Feudal, por isso escolheu esse como destino da viagem.

Entretanto, tudo que via diante de si eram árvores... e um poço velho de madeira.

 **Florzinha:** _Será que o Professor me mandou para a época certa?_

De repente, o poço come-ossos começou a brilhar, chamando a atenção de Florzinha. E quando esta foi olhar, ficou chocada ao notar uma garota com roupa de colegial dentro dele.

Ao sair de dentro do poço, Kagome também notou Florzinha, e as duas olharam uma a outra da cabeça aos pés, surpresas e em silêncio. A sacerdotisa do futuro foi a primeira a quebra-lo.

 **Kagome:** Quem é você?

Felizmente, Florzinha sabia falar japonês, embora essa fosse a especialidade de Lindinha, sua irmã.

 **Florzinha:** Florzinha Utônium. *pausa* E você?

 **Kagome:** Kagome Higurashi.

Um novo silêncio se instalou entre as duas.

 **Kagome:** *desconfiada* _Será que ela é da mesma época que eu? Bom, do mesmo país, não deve ser. "Florzinha Utônium" não se parece, nem de longe, com um nome japonês._ Você não é japonesa, é?

 **Florzinha:** Não, eu sou norte-americana.

 **Kagome:** E como veio parar aqui, no Japão Feudal?

 **Florzinha:** _Pelo menos, sei que vim para a época e lugar certos._ O Professor Utônium, meu pai, pediu para eu testar sua nova máquina do tempo. Como sempre quis conhecer o Japão Feudal, escolhi vir pra cá.

 **Kagome:** *confusa* Eu não vejo nenhuma máquina do tempo! Como você vai fazer pra voltar pra casa depois?

 **Florzinha:** A máquina não é portátil, ela fica no laboratório. Depois de 12 horas, serei levada de volta.

 **Kagome:** 12 horas?! É muito tempo!

 **Florzinha:** O bastante para ver tudo, com certeza. *pausa* Mas e você? Também viajou no tempo? Porque essa roupa de colegial que está usando parece moderna demais para a Era Feudal Japonesa.

 **Kagome:** É uma longa história. Tem certeza de que quer ouvir?

Com a resposta afirmativa de Florzinha, ambas sentaram-se no chão, antes de Kagome contar sobre sua primeira aparição na Era Feudal. Conforme conversavam, Florzinha também contou sobre sua vida de super-heroína, e Kagome contou sobre seus amigos e algumas de suas aventuras.

Entretanto, ao falar de Inuyasha, Kagome deixou uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto. Tentou disfarçar, enxugando-a com a mão, mas Florzinha já tinha visto.

 **Florzinha:** O que houve?

 **Kagome:** Ah... não foi nada.

 **Florzinha:** Esse tal de Inuyasha te fez alguma coisa? Pode me contar, minha boca é um túmulo.

 **Kagome:** *sorriso triste* Eu acho... que vai ser um alívio finalmente contar pra alguém.

Mesmo triste, Kagome contou tudo sobre Inuyasha e seu relacionamento, tanto com ela quanto com Kikyou.

 **Kagome:** Eu sei que vou sofrer se Inuyasha disser que não me ama de volta, mas pelo menos não terei falsas esperanças! Eu só quero que ele pare de enrolar e tome logo uma decisão! O que devo fazer?

 **Florzinha:** *pensativa* Bem, você pode deixa-lo inseguro! Minha irmã Docinho fez isso no ano passado, e foi só então que o cara deu valor a ela.

 **Kagome:** Como eu deixo o Inuyasha inseguro?

 **Florzinha:** Faça-o pensar que te perdeu! Finja que está namorando outra pessoa!

 **Kagome:** *surpresa* Fingir um namoro falso? E como eu faço isso? O único que poderia fazer o Inuyasha acreditar que o esqueci e segui em frente é o Kouga, mas ele é apaixonado por mim, e eu estaria brincando com os sentimentos dele!

 **Florzinha:** *abrindo um sorriso maroto* Eu não falei nada sobre rapazes.

 **Kagome:** *confusa* Hã? Como assim?

 **Florzinha:** Escute o meu plano e entenderá.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

 _Itálico: pensamento_

 **Capítulo 2.**

Duas horas depois, num acampamento não muito longe do poço come-ossos, Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara ainda aguardavam o retorno de Kagome de sua era. Ela já tinha avisado anteriormente que voltaria neste dia, e mesmo assim Inuyasha não estava presente.

Não que isso surpreendesse o grupo. As brigas dos dois não eram novidade para ninguém.

 **Shippou:** *notando algo* Ei, é a Kagome! Estou vendo ela!

O grupo olhou na direção que Shippou apontava e viram Kagome se aproximando, mas estranharam a presença de Florzinha. Afinal, não a conheciam!

 **Shippou:** *pulando nos braços de Kagome* Kagome, que saudades!

 **Kagome:** *sorriso terno* Eu também senti saudades, Shippou.

Ainda segurando Shippou, Kagome foi cumprimentar os outros. Percebeu a falta de Inuyasha, mas não perguntou. Tinha uma ideia de onde ele estava e não queria pensar nisso agora.

 **Sango:** *olhando Florzinha da cabeça aos pés* Quem é a sua amiga, Kagome? É da sua era?

Antes que Kagome, ou até mesmo Florzinha, pudesse responder, Miroku foi mais rápido e agarrou as mãos da ruiva presente.

 **Miroku:** Olá, linda senhorita. Estaria interessada em ter um filho meu?

 **Sango:** MIROKU!

Sango bateu na cabeça do monge com seu osso voador, ao mesmo tempo que Florzinha arregalou os olhos e ficou com o rosto vermelho. Kagome já tinha lhe dito que um de seus amigos possuía uma maldição passada de geração em geração, e que precisava ter um filho se falhasse em matar o responsável, mas não imaginou que ele faria uma pergunta dessas assim, de cara!

 **Kagome:** *cochichando* Não estranhe. Ele pergunta isso para, praticamente, toda mulher que vê.

 **Florzinha:** *cochichando de volta* Ele tem sorte de ser eu aqui, e não a Docinho. Se fosse ela, o encheria de pancada.

 **Shippou:** *confuso* Quem vai encher quem de pancada?

 **Kagome:** *sem graça* Nada não, Shippou. Foi só uma piada boba. *virando-se para os outros* Pessoal, esta é Florzinha Utônium. Ela é minha... *corando* ... minha namorada.

No momento em que disse as duas últimas palavras, agarrou a mão de Florzinha, tentando soar mais convincente. A ruiva não impediu o ato, e também não deixou de notar o olhar chocado dos presentes.

Até mesmo Kirara estava com os olhos arregalados!

 **Sango:** Kagome, você... você está brincando, não está?

 **Kagome:** Não, estou falando muito sério. E posso provar.

A última frase deixou Florzinha confusa. Como Kagome faria para provar? Beijando-a na boca?

Entretanto, foi exatamente isso que Kagome fez: agarrando o rosto de Florzinha, a beijou nos lábios. Um beijo que, segundos depois, se tornou mais profundo e mais convincente, principalmente quando Florzinha fingiu retribuir.

 **Miroku:** SANGO!

O grito de Miroku fez Kagome e Florzinha interromperem o beijo e olharem chocadas para uma Sango desmaiada.

 **Kagome:** *levando a mão à boca, ainda chocada* _Xi, acho que fomos longe demais!_

Entretanto, o choque de ambas passou quando Sango, ao recobrar os sentidos, deu um tapa no rosto de Miroku por este ter tentado fazer respiração boca a boca nela.

 **Kagome:** *aproximando-se da amiga* Sango, você está bem?

 **Sango:** *levando a mão à cabeça* Estou. Foi só um susto por causa do beijo.

Como Kagome estava agachada, bem perto de Sango, ninguém ouviu quando ela cochichou algo para a amiga. Sango parecia surpresa com alguma coisa, mas apenas acenou com a cabeça, antes de Kagome ficar de pé novamente.

 **Kagome:** Se o Inuyasha perguntar por mim, digam apenas que estou com meu novo amor nas termas, ok?

E antes que alguém se pronunciasse, Kagome segurou novamente a mão de Florzinha e a puxou pra longe dali. Uma hora depois, Inuyasha apareceu no acampamento e, obviamente, notou a ausência de Kagome.

 **Inuyasha:** A Kagome ainda não voltou da era dela?

 **Miroku:** Sim, já voltou. Ela estava aqui há uma hora atrás.

 **Inuyasha:** E onde ela está agora?

 **Sango:** Inuyasha, por que quer saber da Kagome? Você não estava com a Kikyou?

 **Inuyasha:** *ficando irritado* Isso de novo? Meu relacionamento com a Kikyou não é da conta de ninguém, nem mesmo da Kagome!

 **Shippou:** Você é um idiota, sabia? Não me admira a Kagome estar com outra pessoa!

 **Inuyasha:** *dando um soco na cabeça de Shippou, ainda irritado* Deixe de falar besteiras!

 **Miroku:** Não é besteira, Inuyasha: Kagome seguiu em frente e arrumou um novo amor.

Silêncio.

 **Inuyasha:** Vocês estão brincando comigo, por acaso?!

 **Sango:** Nós fomos testemunhas, Inuyasha. Até se beijaram na nossa frente!

 **Shippou:** E agora estão lá nas termas.

Mal Shippou disse isso, Inuyasha saiu dali, a toda velocidade na direção das termas.

 **Miroku:** Não devíamos ter dito a ele que o novo amor da Kagome é uma mulher?

 **Sango:** Ele vai descobrir sozinho.

 **Shippou:** *preocupado* Mas... o Inuyasha não vai machucar a Florzinha, vai?

A pergunta de Shippou fez Sango e Miroku se entreolharem, preocupados. Inuyasha seria capaz de machucar uma humana inocente?

 **Sango:** Eu espero que não.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

 _Itálico: pensamento_

 **Capítulo 3.**

Enquanto isso, nas termas, Kagome e Florzinha aproveitaram para continuar sua conversa. Afinal, mesmo estando completamente nuas debaixo d'água, estavam sozinhas.

 **Florzinha:** Eu te vi cochichando algo para sua amiga Sango, mas não entendi o que foi.

 **Kagome:** Eu disse "Nada é o que parece ser. Explico melhor depois". E ainda pedi para ela repetir essas palavras para os outros, com exceção do Inuyasha.

 **Florzinha:** E o que pretende fazer depois que a farsa for revelada?

 **Kagome:** Eu não sei ainda. Mas uma coisa eu posso afirmar: chega de enrolação. O Inuyasha vai ter que fazer uma escolha, queira ou não.

 **Florzinha:** Mesmo se ele não te escolher?

Antes que Kagome tivesse a chance de responder a pergunta de Florzinha, sentiu algo que a fez arregalar os olhos.

 **Florzinha:** *confusa* Algum problema?

 **Kagome:** Senti um fragmento da joia. *ficando de pé* Acho melhor verificar.

 **Florzinha:** Quer que eu vá com você?

 **Kagome:** *se vestindo* Não precisa, eu me viro. O fragmento está perto. Qualquer coisa, dou um grito.

 **Florzinha:** Ok, então.

Dito e feito: Kagome se afastou e foi atrás do fragmento, deixando Florzinha nas termas. Mas a ruiva não demorou para ficar com tédio e decidir esperar Kagome do lado de fora da água.

 **Florzinha:** *se vestindo* _Faltam algumas horas para eu retornar à minha época. Tomara que esse tal de Inuyasha decida-se de uma vez._

 **Grito:** GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA!

Levando um susto com o grito, Florzinha quase não escapou de ser acertada. Caindo de bunda no chão, olhou para quem a atacara: Inuyasha. Não demorou muito para deduzir que era ele, já que Kagome tinha feito uma descrição.

Inuyasha, obviamente, ficou surpreso com o fato do novo amor de Kagome ser uma mulher, mas foi apenas por um segundo.

 **Inuyasha:** *apontando a espada para Florzinha, irritado* Levanta daí! Eu ainda não acabei com você!

Florzinha podia ser uma super-heroína, mas isso não significa que aceitaria ameaças, mesmo ainda de alguém que estava vendo pela primeira vez.

 **Florzinha:** *ficando de pé, séria* Você deve ser o Inuyasha, o meio-youkai arrogante de quem a minha namorada Kagome falou.

 **Inuyasha:** *mais irritado ainda* O que foi que disse?! Kagome não é sua namorada! E vou deixar isso bem claro!

Inuyasha partiu com a Tessaiga para cima de Florzinha, ficando surpreso quando a ruiva bloqueou o ataque sem muito esforço.

 **Florzinha:** *encarando-o, friamente* Eu pararia com isso se fosse você. Pode até ser forte e tal, mas não me conhece e não sabe do que sou capaz.

Ainda bloqueando a espada de Inuyasha, Florzinha respirou fundo e soprou. Inuyasha não entendeu, até olhar para sua Tessaiga e notar que estava completamente congelada.

 **Inuyasha:** *soltando a Tessaiga, assustado* Mas o quê... *olhando novamente para Florzinha* Como fez isso?! Você é uma youkai?! Faça a minha espada voltar ao normal agora!

 **Florzinha:** *cruzando os braços, zangada* Pra você voltar a me atacar?! Até parece!

E ele voltou mesmo a atacar, desta vez usando as garras e os punhos. Obviamente, Florzinha não se deixou ser atacada, e mesmo não sendo uma youkai, conseguia lutar contra Inuyasha de igual para igual.

Bom, quase. A ruiva podia voar, o que lhe dava uma vantagem, mas não tornava a luta muito mais fácil.

 **Inuyasha:** _Quem é essa garota? Será uma youkai, ou tem algum fragmento da joia consigo?_

 **Florzinha:** _Tenho que admitir que as habilidades dele são impressionantes, mas tenho que pará-lo de alguma forma antes que o pior aconteça._ Quer parar com isso?! Lutar comigo não vai resolver nada!

 **Inuyasha:** Pelo contrário: vai resolver até demais!

 **Grito:** SENTA!

O grito de Kagome, que tinha acabado de voltar de sua busca pelo fragmento que sentiu, fez Inuyasha cair de cara no chão.

 **Inuyasha:** *olhando irritado para Kagome* POR QUE FEZ ISSO?!

 **Kagome:** *rebatendo, igualmente irritada* E AINDA PERGUNTA, SEU IDIOTA?! VOCÊS ESTAVAM SE ATACANDO COMO SE FOSSEM DOIS MALUCOS!

 **Inuyasha:** *levantando do chão, dolorido* A maluca aqui é você, que do nada começou a namorar uma mulher!

 **Kagome:** Quem eu namoro não é da sua conta!

 **Inuyasha:** É DA MINHA CONTA, SIM! NÃO VOU DEIXAR ESSA YOUKAI ESQUISITA TE ROUBAR DE MIM!

O grito de Inuyasha fez um silêncio constrangedor se instalar no local, antes de Florzinha quebra-lo.

 **Florzinha:** Acho melhor contarmos, Kagome.

 **Kagome:** *suspirando* Sim. Você tem razão.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

 _Itálico: pensamento_

 **Capítulo 4.**

Minutos depois, ainda perto das termas, Kagome e Florzinha tinham acabado de contar para Inuyasha sobre o namoro falso.

 **Inuyasha:** *incrédulo* Quer dizer que as duas estavam fingindo namorar?! Que ideia mais ridícula!

 **Kagome:** Pode até ser. *cruzando os braços, séria* Mas, por acaso, você achou que me ganharia de volta matando a Florzinha?

 **Florzinha:** _Não que ele fosse capaz de fazer isso, mas tudo bem._

 **Inuyasha:** *virando o rosto, constrangido* E-eu não fiz isso por sua causa. Simplesmente achei que ela fosse uma youkai perigosa, só isso!

 **Kagome:** SENTA!

Novamente, Inuyasha deu com a cara no chão. Mais violentamente do que na primeira vez.

 **Inuyasha:** POR QUE FEZ ISSO AGORA?

 **Kagome:** PORQUE JÁ ESTOU FARTA DESSA ENROLAÇÃO, INUYASHA!

Ainda zangada, Kagome o agarrou pela gola do kimono e o encarou com um olhar mortal.

 **Kagome:** Cinco dias, Inuyasha. Eu te dou apenas CINCO dias para tomar uma decisão e escolher entre a Kikyou e eu.

 **Florzinha:** *interrompendo, sem graça* Kagome, desculpa perguntar, mas... o que pretende fazer depois desses cinco dias?

Kagome ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, enquanto os outros dois apenas a observavam, curiosos pela resposta dela.

 **Kagome:** *suspirando* Se a Kikyou for a escolhida, eu vou entender. Nossa jornada atrás dos fragmentos da joia continuará como sempre, e tentarei até seguir em frente e começar um novo relacionamento. *olhar mortal* Mas, se essa decisão não for tomada em cinco dias, eu volto para minha era e fecho o poço DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS!

Silêncio.

 **Inuyasha:** *indignado* Você está brincando, não está?

 **Kagome:** Estou falando muito sério, Inuyasha! Entrego os fragmentos da joia para a Sango, volto pra casa e fecho o poço para sempre, de forma que nunca mais poderá ser atravessado. Nem por mim e nem por você.

E depois de falar isso, Kagome saiu dali, com Florzinha logo atrás, deixando Inuyasha sozinho com seus pensamentos.

* * *

 **Sango:** Tenho que admitir, Kagome: o namoro falso de vocês foi bem convincente. Eu até desmaiei quando vocês se beijaram!

 **Kagome:** *corando, sem graça* Desculpe por isso, Sango. Eu vou te compensar, prometo.

 **Florzinha:** *olhando em seu relógio de pulso* Tenho 10 minutos antes de voltar para o futuro. *olhando para Kagome* Acho que é hora de me despedir.

 **Kagome:** *tirando uma caneta e um pedaço de papel de sua mochila* Pode me dar o seu endereço, Florzinha?

Florzinha surpreendeu-se com o pedido de Kagome, mas não negou. Pegando a caneta, escreveu seu endereço no papel.

 **Miroku:** *aproximando-se de Florzinha* Então, Florzinha, agora que o namoro de vocês "acabou", aceita ter um filho meu?

 **Sango:** *indignada* ISSO DE NOVO, MIROKU?

Antes que Sango batesse novamente no monge com o osso voador, Florzinha respondeu.

 **Florzinha:** Claro, por que não? Volto aqui dia 31 de abril.

Após dizer isso, um portal se abriu e a levou embora, deixando todos para trás. Incluindo uma Sango e um Shippou chocados, uma Kagome que tentava segurar o riso, e um Miroku que saltava animado pelo acampamento.

 **Shippou:** Nunca achei que alguém fosse mesmo aceitar ter um filho do Miroku!

 **Kagome:** Não exatamente, Shippou.

 **Sango:** *confusa* Como assim, Kagome?

 **Kagome:** *cochichando para os dois* Abril tem apenas 30 dias.

Quando finalmente compreenderam o que a garota do futuro quis dizer, Sango e Shippou também prenderam o riso.

* * *

Em Townsville, Florzinha havia contado para seu pai e irmãs sobre sua viagem à Era Feudal. Mas a parte de ter "namorado" uma mulher preferiu ocultar. Era um segredo só dela, e não achou necessário contar.

Entretanto, uma semana depois, Lindinha entrou no quarto segurando uma carta para sua irmã ruiva.

 **Florzinha:** *surpresa* Uma carta? De quem?

 **Lindinha:** *lendo o remetente* De uma garota japonesa chamada Kagome Higurashi. Quer que eu leia?

Suspirando, Florzinha permitiu que sua irmã loira lesse a carta em voz alta, já que não sabia ler japonês.

 **Lindinha:** *lendo* Querida Florzinha,

mais uma vez, agradeço por ter me dado seu endereço. Estou escrevendo para te contar as novidades.

Depois de cinco dias, Inuyasha finalmente anunciou: decidiu que ficaria comigo. Kikyou não reagiu muito bem quando ficou sabendo, mas, segundo a velha Kaede, disse que estava pensando em começar um novo relacionamento com o Sesshoumaru, irmão do Inuyasha. Ele será cunhado dela, mas isso dá para aturar.

Isso tudo não seria possível sem a sua ajuda. Mesmo que por algumas horas, você foi uma super namorada, e serei eternamente grata.

Mantenha contato, está bem?

Um abraço da Kagome.

 **Docinho:** *confusa* "Super namorada"? O que ela quis dizer com isso?

 **Florzinha:** É uma longa história, Docinho.

FIM!


End file.
